o4efandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonborn
Also known as Dragonkin or Half-Dragons, Dragonborn are a rather rare occurrence in the galaxy - but not quite as rare as their dragon parents. These hybrids can appear very reptilian and dragon-like (visible scales, sharp teeth, even tails and wings), or only show a few small signs of their heritage (draconic eyes, certain hue in the skin etc). Most Dragonborn are much more proud of their dragon ancestry than their humanoid ancestry, so within the Dragonkin circle, the more that one resembles their parent, the more respected they are. This has lead to three different classes of Dragonkin: low Dragonborn (more humanoid-like than dragon), middle Dragonborn and high Dragonborn (more dragon-like than humanoid). Dragonborn are equally represented in the United Galactic Alliance and the Black Horde. Special *''Breath Weapon: As part of their heritage, Dragonborn have the ability to use the breath attack of their parents - albeit, a weaker version. As the Dragonborn grows more experienced, the breath-attack can become more potent. Gold, Brass and Red Dragonborn can spew fire (starting 3d4). Bronze and Blue Dragonborn can spit blasts of lightning (starting 2d6). Black, Green and Copper Dragonborn can breath a highly acidic, corrosive gas (starting 1d4dmg in 20' foot area for 1d4+(level) rounds). Silver and White Dragonborn can breath a cone of freezing air and ice (starting 2d6). A dragonborn can use a breath attack once per day. *Elemental Resistance:'' '''As part of their heritage, Dragonborn are resistant to certain elements depending on their parents (corresponds with breath weapon above). Dragonborn take 5 less damage when subject to their own element. *Type:' There are three types of Dragonborn: **High Dragonborn'' ''greatly resemble their dragon parentage. These are tall, majestic humanoids with visible scales (the hue of their parent's type), stronger muscles, more reptilian features (especially the face) and even some are seen with powerful tails and wings. While in the company of other half-dragons, they are very respected, but are rather feared and steered away from with other non-dragon humanoids. ***+2 STR, +1 CON, -1 INT, -2 CHA ***+2 AC *** Roar:' High Dragons have enough of their parent's features to emulate a deafening roar. Those that hear it must make a will save (DC 14) or be shaken for 2 rounds. **'''Middle Dragonborn are a happy medium between both their parents. While they typically appear larger and more powerful looking than most humanoids, they also are significantly less reptilian looking. Most have the scales of their parents still clearly visible on their bodies. Most races are more accepting of Middle Dragonborn, but hold their prejudices. ***+1 STR, +1 CON, -1 CHA ***+1 AC **''Low Dragonborn'' appear significantly more like their humanoid parent than any other. The only real signs that they are dragonkin, are normally some scales visible randomly around their body (upper-arms/legs, around the ribs and occasionally the face - right around the hairline are the most common area for the location of scales) or draconic eyes. Because of their similarities to other humanoids, most races do not have a problem with Low Dragonborn. ***+1 CON, +1 DEX, +1 CHA ***+1 to Will Saves Racial Feats Extra Breath Attack: Character can use their breath attack again during a 1 day period. This feat can be taken more than once. Dragonheart: Character has a much more powerful heart than most humanoids. Character gains +2 to Fortitude Saves and an additional 1d6 HP at character creation. Also, the character gains +2 to Charisma checks when dealing with dragons. Must be taken at character creation. Hardened Scales: '''Draconian scales on the character are tougher than most. Character gains +2 natural AC. ''This must be taken at level 1. Low Dragonborn are not eligible for this feat. '' 'Wings: ' The character has wings which grant flight. Character has large wings which grant a flight speed of 90ft/rd with below average maneuverability. ''High Dragonborn only, Must be taken at character creation.'' '''Tail: The character has a tail which can be used for balance or combat. Character has a prehensile tail which adds +3 to Balance Checks and can be used to attack (1d4 dmg) or trip opponents (DC 13). ''High Dragonborn only, Must be taken at character creation. '' Inspiring Presence: Your proud Draconian appearance conveys a noble image that your allies find strength in, giving them courage and determination in battle. Area effect that causes the nearest allies to gain a +2 to attack bonuses during the encounter. In addition, the characters gain a +4 resistance to fear or morale-lowering effects. ''High or Middle Dragonborn only, Character must have metallic dragon heritage. '' Intimidating Presence: '''Your fierce draconian appearance strikes fear into your enemies, causing them to loose the will to fight. Area effect that causes the nearest targets to make a Will Save against the character (DC 17). If the targets fail their saving throw, they suffer -4 to attack bonuses during the encounter. ''High or Middle Dragonborn only and a chromatic dragon heritage. '' '''Hidden Defense: The character has a set of hardened scales on the fore-arms that can occasionally be used as a shield. Character can attempt to deflect melee and ranged attacks with hardened scales. Attacks hitting this area act as though the target has +2 extra AC with a damage resistance of 3/-. ''Low Dragonborn only, must be taken at character creation. '' Category:Race Category:United Galactic Alliance Category:Black Horde